Rain Over Me
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: He came here every night, just to hear the soothing jazz and to admire the tragic angel looking for her wings. SxS
1. Part One

Rain Over Me

Rating: M Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/

Summary: He came here every night, just to hear the soothing jazz of the calming night and to admire the tragic angel looking for her wings. Seto x Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Author's Note: This is a two part story, sorta like an extended one-shot. I thought it was a unique plot line so I hope you like it. There will be an SxS **lemon **in the next chapter so beware! Enjoy!

Part One

-

-

It was another night, an ordinary night. A night where his heart would quietly hum the beautiful lyrical melodies of the jazz he followed every night. He sat at the bar, smoking a cigarette with a shot glass in his hand. The intoxicating smell of alcohol and tobacco filled the small dimly lit club. The CEO sat quietly blowing away any worries he may have had for the stressful week of work. This place became his refuge, his sanctuary in a sense for souls of the damned. The musician continued to play his magnificent on the soprano. It was a very melancholy tune. It was this tune that bound him to the jazz that reminded him of his own existence, his own sorrow. He took another puff and blew the smoke to the winds. He was happy hardly anyone was in here, that's what loved about Monday nights. The rest of the world was confined to their sweet loving homes that held welcoming arms and hearts to soothe weary expressions and pain from a long day at work. He had no such comfort. The Kaiba mansion was simply a prison of another kind. His own little brother, Mokuba, had finally given up on him. He had friends now, he didn't need him anymore. This place was the only sense of home he had ever felt in his life. It's amazing all the wealth of the world can't buy a good home with love. He wasn't even sure he knew what love meant.

"Here's your refill Mr. Kaiba" said the female bartender walking over to the CEO pouring another glass of fine alcohol in his glass.

He stared at the woman before accepting the glass, transfixed with the lovely color of hazel of her eyes as she was allured by raging ocean in his. He smirked before a sip from his cup.

"You know me only too well…Ms. Wheeler"

"Sometimes I regret telling you my name…especially being no one else here knows it" she said.

He smirked once again, closely examining the woman in front of him. She was a beautiful one, beautiful indeed. It was hard to believe her brother was that pathetic duelist, Joey Wheeler but then all that disappeared once he laid his eyes on her. The color of hazel in her eyes was enchanting and calming, it made him questioned if his purpose was to come for the music or her eyes. Her fiery hair resembled a powerful phoenix that on many nights he saw in his dreams. She was an angel living in the underworld.

"I know I look good but you don't have to stare" she said leaning over the counter whispering in his ear. He chuckled quietly as she went back into standing behind the counter cleaning another shot glass.

"I'm curious about you Ms. Wheeler" he said taking another sip of his drink.

"What's there to be curious about?"

"Everything, why is it an angel like you buries herself in this underworld?" he asked. She gave a dark chuckle in response.

"Because maybe I'm an angel whose wings turned black or in other words I'm an angel that needs the cash"

"Not you, no not you…I feel something light, something pure about you, your wings could never turn black" he said. She smiled this time.

"Then what does that make you?"

"A devil in heaven" said Kaiba taking another smoke.

"What kind of devil finds a place as peaceful and harmonious like heaven a home?" she asked curiously.

"The kind that has none to begin with, I have no home Serenity"

"You're a man that lives in dreams"

"Whose dreams do I live in?" asked the CEO leaning over slightly. She smiled playfully making the brunette even more curious. She stared at him as if she was answering him with her eyes and tilted her head slightly. Her auburn strands covered her almond shaped eyes like a soft curtain hiding a beautiful sunset.

After what seemed like an eternity she stood up once again and pushed her hair out her enchanting facial features. He continued to admire her through the smoky atmosphere as he took another puff of his cigarette. She smirked like a devious little Cheshire cat.

"You intrigue me Mr. Kaiba"

"How so?"

"You're mysterious, when you walk in these doors I don't know whether to believe you're the devil's advocate or a man whose simply lost in the world like-"

"Like you?" he interrupted, his eyes transfixed on hers with a deep profound curiosity.

"Maybe, you're mysterious character, you're a book I want to keep reading"

"What if the end is disappointing?" he questioned further.

"Then I'll write my own" she replied. He smirked as he finally put his cigarette out in a nearby ash tray on the counter and with it the alluring music of the deep soprano. His eyes flickered with want.

"The music has ended" he said with soft hints of sorrow and lust.

"I know" she replied softly. Every night she would watch him walk out that door when the music ended. Every night, she would run to him to stop and stay but that was only another foolish desire of a naïve lovesick woman.

"Come with me" he said, Serenity's eyes widened in disbelief. She smiled graciously.

"To where?" she asked playfully. Seto, uncharacteristically, laughed.

"To the stars" he replied. She gave another cute chuckle.

"And if I don't want to go?"

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn"

"Quoting Gone with the Wind?"

"It's a great movie…so what's your answer?" he asked once again. Serenity looked at him with deep curiosity. There was such mysterious aura around, an aura that made lust for more, another puzzle waiting to be solved.

* * *

The silent night continued on until the streets of Downtown Domino were nearly empty. In the notable region, a small café was nestled in one of the small alleyways of the trendy downtown area that held a sign in the door that read 'CLOSED'. Thick black curtains covered the thin glass windows. However if you listened closely, you would hear the subtle sounds of laughter from a young woman who was admiring the rare but genuine smiles from a dashing young man in their own world of utter bliss.

"I can't believe you own this place, it's amazing" said Serenity sipping her cup of coffee.

"I'm a mystery remember" he said, propped up by his elbow admiring the auburn head woman. "I bought a couple of years ago; I didn't tell anyone because I would always come after closing besides I hired another manager who solely looks over the shop"

"Why?"

"Sometimes home is just a place where you just feel most comfortable"

"I suppose" she said holding her cup for warmth, looking into the young man's eyes with deep intensity. "I have a game I want to play"

"How do you I'll like this game?" he asked playfully.

"You'll learn more about the angel with black wings" she said taking another sip of the hot coffee. He smirked in response,

"What is it?"

"The question game" she said with a playful grin. "We take turn asking each other's questions about the other's life and if you don't answer it, there's a consequence"

He looked at her for brief moment before coming to a decision.

"Fine"

"I'll go first" she said, drinking her coffee once again. "What do you for a living?"

"Well I'm the CEO of a company called Kaiba Corp and if you ask most people, I'm a full-time ass hole/devil"

"You're the CEO! Wow, you're so young!"

"Life does crazy shit sometimes" he replied. "What made you work at the bar?"

"It's like I said I needed money, my mom died from cancer when I was thirteen years old, my brother and I have been living with each other ever since, I walking one night and I remember hearing the music coming this place and fell in love with the music, I've always loved jazz plus I've met some interesting people"

"I see"

"Why do you come to the bar every night? You're rich so why don't you just hire a whore to keep you company?" she asked. He gave a silent chuckle.

"All my life, I've wanted a place to call home and I've never found one place to call a sanctuary, I was orphan growing up in one of the most horrible orphanages in Domino…sometimes I still feel like an orphan, I found the place while aimlessly walking in the rain one night, the music brought me more comfort than I've ever felt, I feel human" he sad. There was a lingering silence. She looked at him with questioning glare.

"Why are you telling me all of this? You just don't seem like the kind of person who would openly speak your feelings like this" she questioned.

"…I thought angels can help cleanse your sins, sometimes you need someone to listen to you"

"Kaiba-"

"My name is Seto remember, besides I think it's my turn to ask you the question" he said and with that got up and went into the back of the café. She gave a confused look and was startled when she suddenly heard the soft sounds of a jazz piano and soprano filled the room. She smiled to herself and tilted her head to face him. He loved the way she looked right now; a few strands of her fiery hair covered her hazel eyes. She looked so soft and welcoming at that moment. He remembered why he had fallen for her.

"Dance with me?" he said approaching her and extended her hand.

"I would love to"

She took his hand and his swiftly took her in his arms as they danced together. She looked into his dream-like eyes and remembered the first time he entered that bar. She was allured by him, she lust for him like never before. He was a man like no other; a man only existed in a tragic romance novel that was her life. She laid her head against his chest and was lulled by his heart beat. He held her even closer and smelled the sweet fragrance of flowers in her hair. At that moment, he felt he was in utter bliss.

"I remember now" she whispered. "I remember the day, you first walk in the bar, I had fallen for you the minute I saw you, I waited patiently every night to stare into those blue eyes, I had dreamed about being with you, I had dreamed of the day I would be able to hear your heartbeat…just like this"

He looked at her, emotion running through his eyes. He took his hand and gently lifted her head by her chin to gaze at her. He grew closer to her until he could feel her soft subtle breath and feel the lust from her eyes.

"I have waited for the night…that my lips would touch yours" he said and touch her lips softly. Their kiss quickly began a dance of deep passion and intensity.

"I think I'm in love with you" he whispered, looking deep inot her eyes. She was memorized by his sincerity.

"I _know_ I'm in love with you, Seto Kaiba" she replied and kissed him once more.

They kissed like two lovers for the first time experiencing any kind of joy in the world. His hands traced the soft skin of her angelic face. Her small thin hands traveled through his thick chocolate locks. They were in their own world. The rain began to fall from the skies and beat the window but no sound other sound was heard but the soft jazz music. They were the ones that existed in their eyes and in their hearts.

* * *

**Ok so what do think about the first part. I thought about it while listening to one of the songs from Cowboy Bebop. **

**Please Review.**


	2. Part Two

Rain over Me

Rating: M Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/

Summary: He came here every night, just to hear the soothing jazz of the calming night and to admire the tragic angel looking for her wings. Seto x Serenity

Author's Note: Here's the second part and yes it has a **lemon** in it so beware. I was thinking about extending but some things shouldn't be tampered with and I'm really satisfied with how it came out. It was one story I truly enjoyed writing. I hope you like it.

Part Two

-

-

The hours seemed endless. Their kiss was timeless. Finally their buried desires had become a part of a blossoming reality. They had become lost in each other's warmth. They had left the humble little coffee shop hand in hand and let the peaceful. Serenity let go of his hand and looked up at the rain above her. She smiled as she began to twirl around like a happy school girl. Seto looked at her in amazement. She looked so happy right now, so blissful it was amazing. He smiled as he waltzed over to her.

She looked at him with a playful gleam in her hazel eyes. He took her in his strong arms, and held her gently. She smiled as she looked into his blue eyes once more. She was looking at the man that had captured her heart.

"You must like the rain" he said.

"I love the rain, ever since I was little"

"Why?"

"I didn't have the best childhood, I hardly had any friends to play with so I was alone most of the time; my mom had three jobs to support my brother and I, my father disappeared some time before then because he was coward. My brother would always be out with his friends and I was alone one night while it was raining so I decided to go outside and play in it while the babysitter was sleeping. I had more fun that night than I can remember; I always believed it rains when I'm happy"

"I thought it's suppose to rain when you're sad"

"Not for me, I love the rain; good things always come when it rains"

"Like what?" he asked moving closer to her face.

"The bar, my life…you" she said with a smirk. He smiled as he let their noses touch. She giggled and put her arms around his neck.

"Your wings are going to get soaked" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm no angel Seto"

"You're my black winged angel, remember?" he said. She smiled as she pulled him closer and kissed him devouring his soft lips. At that moment he tasted her sweet richness. He never wanted to let her go, he wanted to hold her until eternity's end as did she. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. She held his hand tightly.

"I'm not ready to leave you yet" she whispered softly into his ear.

"Don't…stay with me, even if just for one night"

"How do I know you won't try to kidnap me?" she asked playfully.

"You don't"

She smiled as she placed yet another kiss upon his lips.

"Come with me, I said I'll take you to the stars remember" he whispered. She nodded as he led her to his black Mercedes. They drove away and the rain continued to fall from the heavens, reeling with the happiness she felt at this moment.

* * *

The rain continued to fall. The sounds of water beating on gravel were heard. Serenity lead in the arms of the CEO's under a heavy blanket sitting swinging bench in the backyard of his mansion covered by an awing. She was amazed by his home; she thought he would have a beautiful home but nothing like this. He had given her a quick tour of his mansion. She couldn't believe the detail and supplicated elegance of the manor. After the tour, they had decided to sit outside, enjoying the peaceful and cleansing rainfall. 

"Your home is beautiful" she said quietly.

"Thank you, I'm happy you decided to come with me" he said. She looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her forehead.

"Do you live alone?" she asked. His face instantly shifted and looked away.

"No, I have a younger brother named Mokuba, he's spending the night at a friend's house right now, he does it all the time now, I almost forgot he lives here anymore" he said sadly. She saw the sadness and hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"It's my fault, I was never there for him because of my work, because of my hatred and I lost the only person that cared about me in the process, when I finally started trying, he had already given up that's all, I know what I did and I accept it" said the CEO.

"We always realize our own sins after the world has already condemn us"

"True but I bare no ill will towards him, I just have learned to accept my own faults and this is simply a price I have to pay, I realize I'm not worth anything to him anymore, simple as that" he said.

"He probably doesn't know how to handle your sudden change in wanting to be in his life, I know the feeling"

"What do you mean?"

"It was around two years ago, I had just turned nineteen years old, I had received a call from a man claiming to be my father, I wanted to believe it but my brother was skeptical and demanded a paternity test, the test came out positive and he wanted to make an effort to get into our lives, I never thought I would be able to have a relationship with my father but now I can say I have something but my brother thinks otherwise" said Serenity sadly.

"He still doesn't trust him?"

"I can't blame him, he was never around for us but I think he's sincere, our relationship isn't perfect but it's something and I know he's trying, that's all I can ask for" she replied whole heartedly. He smiled and held her tighter.

"My father died when I was younger, my mom died giving birth to Mokuba so we had to go to an orphanage, my stepfather was very cruel towards us but my stepmother always made for it I always thought it was because of him that I could never allow myself to be happy, even Mokuba would complain about how I just seemed like I was never happy"

"Are you now?" she asked with a profound curiosity.

"I haven't been happy for a long time, I think that's why I started coming to the bar in the first place aside from having a home, I just felt happy and had some kind of peace…and there was also you" he said now staring into her eyes.

"Me?"

"Yes, just looking at you every night gave just a touch of happiness; you and the wonderful jazz music were the only things I needed"

"I can't tell you the countless nights, I wanted for you patiently to walk in those doors, on so many nights did I wanted to reach out and touch you but never did"

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because I was afraid you weren't real" she said softly. He was transfixed with her eyes once more, the shimmering color of hazel. He leaned down and kissed her soft provoking lips under the rainfall once more. She was captivated and gave in to his passion onslaught. Their tongues danced a beautiful waltz and fire burned brightly.

"Let's go inside before we catch a cold" he said pulling away from her swollen lips. She nodded and smiled as she kept her blanket around her frail body and they both walked inside the grand mansion. Serenity stood in front of him and gazed his oceanic eyes once more.

"Thank you for inviting to come to your home, I should be going" she said but before she could fully turned away, he grabbed her arm gently and brought her back to face him.

"You look tired besides my driver is gone for the night so I can't offer you a ride and it's too dangerous to go by yourself…stay here for the night" he said softly.

She didn't reply and only let her lips touch his. He immediately gave in and fought for dominance which he easily won as she was very willing to submit to him. He pushed the blanket off her shoulders and brought her closer to him. Her arms snaked their way around his neck, her fingers trailing through lush chocolate locks while massaging his scalp. His muscular arms took hold of her petite waist. His hands began to slowly outline her body and under her shirt. The touch of his soft skin was intoxicating and only made him want more. He heard her soft sweet moans as they kept kissing. She felt herself growing desperate for him as he did for her.

"I'll stay with you if you promise to hold me just like this, I want to be beside you" she said seductively.

"I would want nothing more" he said with a smirk. He took her hand and led her up the grand staircase of the manor. Her hazel eyes were glued to him as they walked down the halls at a quick pace. She looked down and felt the warmth and possessiveness of his hands. She held on even tighter. She trusted this man fully.

They made a sudden turn as they entered a grand room that looked like the master suite. The room was decorated in royal blue, the same as his eyes. The dark oak wooden king size bed was covered under a thin royal blue canopy. As she admired the suite, he turned to her and placed her hand on her cheek gently.

"If you want, we don't-"

"I know" said Serenity reassuringly. "If I didn't want this, if I didn't want you…I would've never come tonight…I want you, Seto" she whispered seductively. Her small hands traveled up his strong muscular back. He gave her fervent kiss on the lips filled with lust and wanting. He pulled away to pick her up as he quickly traveled to the bed and placed her down gently upon the silky royal blue sheets. Their bodies were now covered concealed under the shear blue canopy. She kissed desperately once more as if it were her dying wish, her hands tangled in his chocolate hair. He pulled away as he carefully peeled off her tank top as she was only in a black plunging bra. He admired her for a bit as she worked to take that off as well and laid her down once more on the sheets.

Their lips touched again. Their tongues dancing a passionate dance perhaps a fiery tango or a love filled waltz. He groaned as her hands felt the soft porcelain skin and tasted the sweet nectar of her mouth. She began to tug at his clothes. Seto pulled away and smirked knowing what she wanted. He sat up and pulled off his white trench coat and black shirt. While they were at it, they took off the rest of clothing as they soon found their way to the floor. They were now bare and naked. There was nothing to conceal their passion and lust. Serenity's eyes traveled from the CEO's face down to his sculpted abs and torso. He looked like a masterpiece built by a skillful craftsmen. Seto took his index finger and lifted her chin to face him.

"There will be plenty of time to admire later, my angel" he said. Serenity smirked and closed the bridge of space between them as their bodies became tangled in the soft fabric once more. He began to mark the soft skin along her neck as she turned away from him to give him more access. He marked over and over again; she was her angel as he was her devil. No one would ever know the softness of her magnificent black wings.

"Seto…" she moaned breathlessly. She was lost in the pure passion she had felt at that moment. Her thin fingers traced the outlines of his back as he worked his way down and stopped once he reached the beautiful valley of her breasts. He let his tongue teasingly play with her nipple as his hand played with the other. She gasped. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly as his tongue played with her soft nubs.

"Oh Seto…" she moaned once again. Just hearing her voice rang in pleasure because was enough to make him go over the edge. Eventually he moved away from her breasts and placed light kisses down her stomach. She giggled slightly as they were quite ticklish. He stopped once he reached her treasure. He licked her sweet folds and began to pleasure her again. As soon as his mouth made contact, she arched her back, reeling the unbelievable amount of pleasure she was feeling. He held her hips down and continued his assault. Her cries became increasingly louder. The sweet richness of her voice was music to his ears and that's what kept his motor running.

"Oh God, Seto!" she exclaimed.

He only responded by continuing to pleasure her exquisite folds of her wonderful treasure. After a few moments that felt like an eternity, she stopped him and brought his face up to hers and kissed him, tasting her essence upon his sweet plush lips. Their bodies rolled over and she was on top, she wanted him to feel the same exploding remarkable feeling she had felt just moments ago.

He groaned as he felt her hands roam his strong chest. Her fingers lazily traced the contours of his abs. She laid a trail of soft butterfly kisses down to his member. Her inexperience tongue shyly licked his large shaft. She heard a deep groan coming from above, clearly he was enjoying himself.

"Serenity, please…" he moaned. She looked up unsure whether or not she should do this. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to, she wanted to make him feel good but this was her first time ever doing this for a man. She wanted to do it right.

"Hey" he said softly, cupping her cheek. He sat up slightly and looked into her eyes. He saw the nervousness in her eyes and knew that feeling completely for this was his first time ever doing this for a woman himself.

"Don't worry, if you're nervous you don't have to but to make you feel better…it's my first time too"

"Really?" she whispered.

"Surprised?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah kind of, I would've thought someone like you would have women climbing all over you"

"I haven't found the right one…until now" he said in a husky voice. "Do you want to continue?"

She smiled and kissed him hungrily. She slowly pulled away and whispered softly.

"I would want nothing more…I just want to repay the favor"

_'Thank God' _he thought.

Kaiba smirked. He could see the newly lit courage in her eyes. He lay back down as Serenity's soft hands rubbed. He moaned in pleasure. She took one last look with those enchanting hazel eyes she went down and took his shaft into her precious mouth. He groaned loudly at the sweet sensation. The sight of her gorgeous mouth disappearing and reappearing before his very eyes was intoxicating.

Serenity became completely lost in the feeling of making him want her; she became lost in the sentiment of him reeling in pleasure because of her. She heard his cries and his soft panting. It only fueled her courage. He felt his climax approaching and he knew he had to stop her so they could continue their passionate acts.

He brought her back up to face him. His lips touched hers and she felt herself melt in his arms. He turned their bodies over so he was on top. Their bodies were still intermingled with each other. She kissed hungrily. She wanted him; it was a wish that she had dreamed of for so long now. He pulled away and whispered seductively in her ear.

"I'll make it feel good, I promise but you'll have to feel a little pain first"

"I trust you" she replied softly.

He smiled and kissed her lips once more ever so gently while playfully biting her bottom lip. Serenity felt herself being filled slowly. The pain was sweet yet excruciating pain. She gasped and threw her back at the new sensation.

"Seto!" she cried out and held him even tighter. He responded by kissing her to take her mind off the pain as he let her adjust to his size. Seto pulled away from her swollen lips and gasped at the incredible tightness of her channel. Serenity moaned loudly, her passionate cry echoed through the grand room. He slowly began to move slowly within her. He closed his eyes as he let out his own moans of satisfaction.

"Seto…please…move faster"

As soon as he heard her plea, it was as if something snapped inside of him. He began pumped faster and harder into her frail body. Her moans became increasingly louder as did his.

"Oh Seto! Harder!" she exclaimed.

"Serenity, are you close?" he said in a raspy voice.

"Y-Yes"

"So tight" he muttered under his breath. His body was now moving on its own accord, pounding into her mercilessly as he changed his angles to intensify her pleasure. She screamed in satisfaction.

"Oh God, Seto I'm going to cum!" she shouted.

"Then let go…just let go"

That did it, she only lasted a few minutes after his words. She came and her channel tighten around his shaft. She screamed out his name passionately.

"SETO!"

He groaned at the incredible heat and tightness he had felt as he had came inside her. He used all his strength to land on her gently so he wouldn't hurt her and rolled over to her side where she cuddled against his warm body. She was soothed by the steady lullaby of his heartbeat. She bashed in the sweet fragrance of her hair and pulled her even closer.

"Can it be like forever?" she whispered.

"Yes" he replied softly.

"I love you Seto" she said. He looked down on her to see she was already sleeping. He smiled and kissed her carefully so he wouldn't stir her. He looked over his shoulder to see it was still raining. He softly chuckled at the thought.

"I guess this means you're really happy now" he whispered against her skin. She was smiling in her sleep.

"I love you too, m sweet angel" he said as sleep took him as well. The rain continued to fall, beating against the glass window. It rained over them, spreading their happiness and peace. They had found a new sense of hope and warm feeling of home they had been searching for the whole lives. They found it in each other.

* * *

**Ok that's the end, I hope you liked it. This is only my second lemon ever but my first for Seto and Serenity so I really hope you like it. If you haven't already than check out my profile for upcoming stories because I just updated it. Please review and give me your ** **thoughts.**


End file.
